Savin' Me
by WhisperingsOfDarkness
Summary: Yuki Uchida has never been a normal kid. After insisting that she could see ghosts as a kid everyone shunned her. When she was 10 her parents and her moved to Karakura sp? . With the power to control spirit particles Yuki's ready to face anything.
1. Chapter 1

Savin' Me

Uryū Ishida Love Story

Chapter 1

Who knows what true loneliness is – not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves they wear a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion.

I didn't know why I was the only one I knew that could see these creatures. I grew up with parents that didn't do much. Every day after school they shipped me off to some psychiatric clinic to try and test if I was crazy. The test always came back negative, but they were never satisfied. Finally, they just gave up.

"Ishida Uryū/Uchida Yuki. 1st." I smiled triumphantly to myself as I relished in the fact that I had topped the school wide exam. Taking a few steps back I leaned against the wall as I ran my hand through my natural purple and blue hair.

I don't know who the hell I got my hair from, but who ever gave it to me sucks. The people here have a real big thing about looking the same. If you have different coloured hair your attacked. If you wear something wrong, your attacked. The list could go on and on. But still, it was better than my old town.

"Who's this, Uchida person?" Someone asked. "I don't believe I've met her." I snapped out of my daze.

"Um. That would be me." I said softly to the person looking at the exam. He straightened up and turned around. He stood at about 3 inches taller than me with black hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like someone, someone from my past.

Pushing his glasses up his now, I watched as he studied me and shrugged. "Congrats on the tie. I'm Uryū." He offered me his hand.

"Yuki." I answered taking his hand. "Ni-nice to meet you." I winced at my stutter. I hated my inability to speak with people. After all the years of not talking I had lost any socializing skills I had ever had.

"You okay?" He asked slowly dropping my hand. My heart beat frantically in my chest. Gulping I nodded, unsure as to why my heart was doing this. "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." I answered reaching back and brushing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Here, I'll walk you to class." He offered.

"Alright. Thanks." I muttered. We started to walk down the hall heading for the classroom. We were in the same class of course, but I never really pay attention to people so I don't know anyone. Two people from our class came booking it down the hallway. Unable to get out of the way fast enough the orange hair one ran into Uryū's shoulder.

"Sorry!" The orange haired kid called behind him. I looked at Uryū who walked with a smirk on his face as he brushed off his shoulder.

"I best be off." He said. "I've got a job to do. Heres the classroom, if you still feel sick after school just call my name." Pushing up his glasses again he was off. The pounding in my chest finally died down. Sighing, I turned and walked into the class room.

Finally class was over for the day. Yawning I stood up and stretched. I still felt slightly sick but that wasn't going to stop me from running a couple of errands before I went "home". I looked over my shoulder at Uryū. He had just finished packing up his stuff and was getting ready to head out.

Quickly I turned forwards again. "Why are you suddenly so interested in that boy." I muttered to myself. Grabbing my bag I turned around and started leaving. I cast a glance to Uryū and watched as he pulled out a sewing case form his pack and with the speed of a sewing machine stitched up a girl's teddy bear.

"It... Its fixed! Thank you Ishida-Kun." The girl said happily throwing the toy in the air.

"No need for gratitude. It was no big deal." Uryū said pushing his glasses up. Putting away his case he walked off.

Following behind him I left the school. We both happened to live the same way apparently. As I passed an alley way I felt something wrap around my mouth and waist. I let out a light scream of surprise but it was muffled by the captors hand.

"What do you think your doing, hey girly?" He said tossing me violently against the wall. "What do you think your doing with your hair? You know we don't like people who stand out. You should wash these stupid streaks out. Along with your stupid hair colour." The man said grabbing a chunk of my hair and pulling. I winced but bit my lip hard so I wouldn't scream. I reached up and pulled on his hand so there was more of a give. The man leaned against me, pining the rest of my body to the wall

"Its. Natural." I said as he started to lift me off the ground. 'If only I asked if I could walk with Uryū.' I thought. "Please, put me down. I can't afford dye."

"Can't afford dye? As if. Listen here girly," the man started leaning so he was in my face. "I'm going to give you a nice little hair cut, that way, your natural hair colour will come right on out." I watched as he reached down with his other hand and pulled out a switch blade. I closed my eyes as I let go with one hand and shakily reached behind me.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice called down the alley way. I opened my eyes and tried to turn my head but almost yelled out in pain instead. I struggled against his grip but I was stuck. Closing my mouth I summoned up as much spit as I could and hucked it in his face. He let go and I fell to the ground.

"You stupid *****, you just spit in my face." The man said.

"I just asked," Uryū started walking up beside me. "What do you think your doing?" Shakily I got up and brushed the dirt off me.

"Giving her a hair cut." The man said waving around the switchblade. "Besides, whats a nerd like you going to do?"

"Yuki, stand back." Uryū instructed pushing me back a bit.

"No." I said walking in front of him. "Hey, you, kid," I started. The man looked at me.

"Kid? I'm 17, I ain't no kid." I walked up to him and kicked the switchblade up into the air. It landed on the roof of the building beside us.

"There, he's defenseless now." I said walking away from the man. "Sorry about that." I muttered. "I'll be on my way. Sorry to bother you." I walked past him but Uryū's hand grabbed my arm lightly.

"Mind coming with me?" He asked pushing up his glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I got to get home though." I said pulling out of his grasp. "Maybe another time." I could sense a monster near by, and it was heading this way. I ran away from Uryū ignoring his protests. I was glad that he had come to save me, but I didn't need it. I could take car of my self.

Casting I quick glance behind me, I ran towards the monster

"Found you." I said reaching behind my neck.

"Why hello there, ready to be my snack?" The monster asked. "I can sense a lot of power with in you."

"No thanks." I said pulling my hand forwards as I leaned forwards. I drew the spirit particles out of the air and formed a blade. Taking a deep breath I blew on it. Flames sprung up along the blade.

"Oh, so your gonna make me fight for it? Heh, your just going to taste all the more sweeter." The monster said spreading out wings and jump in the air. Flapping its wings it flew up. The monster looked like a cross between a mini T-Rex and a pterodactyl.

I felt a sudden jump in my sensor. I went from only sensing a couple over monsters to over a dozen, and the number was slowly going up! I stopped looking at the thing for a split second, the spirit pressure was getting immensely strong.

All at once I was sent flying off my feet and straight for the pole in front of me. Using the lift I already had I did a flip in the air and hit the pole with my feet. Flipping off it before I could fall again I landed. "Whoa, never knew I could do that." I muttered. My sword was still in my hand. "Alright, lets end this now." I yelled as I threw it at the monster.

The monster dodged it. Laughing it looked at me its mouth wide. "You really expecting for me to be killed by that. Ho ho ho. Your one sad little girl there."

"Nah, I expected you to dodge it." I said as I made a quick gesture with my hand.

"What?" It asked blusteringly.

"So I could do this." I muttered to myself as my sword landed in the back of its ridiculously over-sized head. All at once it crumbled away and my sword started to fall. Making another quick gesture it came over to me and landed softly in my hand. "Time to go check how home is." I muttered as I broke out into a run, my sword shrinking back to a sliver in my hand.

Quickly I stopped at a store and changed. I didn't want to run around fighting these things in nothing but an insanely short skirt. It was nasty and had limited movement. Now I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with a big black cross on the front and back.

I was ready for whatever was out there.

I stopped as I reached the top part of the park. Uryū and the orange haired dude stood in side of it surrounded by quickly eroding bodies. In Uryū's hands was a huge bow made of the same stuff my sword is made of. In orangies hands was a sword about as long as he was tall.

"In front of you, a shinigami- I must prove the strength of the Quincy!" Uryū yelled. His right hand was dripping small droplets of blood. "In this fight, I do not wish for your help. You and I are Shinigami and Quincy. I know that our views are polar opposites. If you think my views are wrong, you are welcome to watch from here. I will simply, prove my strength."

"You..." Orangie grumbled as he started running. Leaping up in the air he kicked him hard in the back of the head sending him forwards into the face of one of the monsters. "Your story too long!" He yelled as he kicked him.

"Wha- What was that for!"

"You messed up your own story! Your sensei wouldn't want you to prove the power of the Quincy's, you said it your self his greatest hope was for Quincys and soul reapers to work together. Isn't that right. C'mon think about it." Orangie growled as he grabbed Uryū's coller. "When will you ever have a better chance to do that then right here, surrounded by enemies. You said it yourself were opposite poles, but I say when two warriors are heavily out numbered the trick is to fight back to back." He pulled Uryū up to his feet and behind him so they were standing back to back.

I ran over to the hollows and quickly cut through 5 before they noticed I was there.

"Very well." I heard Uryū say.

"Hey, wait a second!" I yelled as I ran into the circle. Orangie and Uryū turned and looked at me. Looks of confusion covered their faces. "You won't be able to take on all of these guys by your selves. Let me help."

"Yuki?" Uryū asked a puzzled look spreading across his face.

"Who's Yuki?" Orangie asked.

"Never mind that. You guys won't be able to take on all of these guys. Let me help." I offered. There were dozens upon dozens of enemies here, two people wouldn't be able to beat them all, but maybe three could even the odds. I don't know why I was feeling such confidence, but in the heat of the battle I guess habits just leave you and instincts take over.

"With what? You don't have a weapon." Uryū said. "Just stand back, don't get your self hurt."

"No weapon?" I said as I glanced down at my hand. "You mean this isn't a weapon?" I brought my right arm to my left shoulder and swung it quickly across. My sword gathered up all the spirit particles it needed as it did so growing to its normal size. Quickly I blew on it and the fire ignited. "Guess not." I said smirking as I quickly studied all the monsters around us.

"Yuki, behind you!" Uryū yelled as he raised the giant bow and pulled back. An arrow formed on it and shot out hitting whatever was going to attack me. "Quick, get over here."

Quickly I ran over to them and got into battle stance. All at once the monsters jumped out at us. Uryū fired at them over and over again killing them before they even got close. Orangie jumped around and sliced through the heads of the monsters with ease.

The monsters lunged at me with speed but I was quicker. I sliced through them, killing them in one or two blows. They weren't cunning and it was easy to attack them.

"Now that was nice." I heard Orangie say to Uryū.

"I didn't do it for you. I only did it because they were about to attack Yuki or me." Uryū said.

"So what? Thats alright, its kill or be killed. Whats most important her is, together we can all kill a lot more. Isn't that a good enough reason for the two of us to join forces? After all we both share the same simple minded purpose, we all have reasons to destroy as many hollows as we can."

"You know my reason," Uryū started, "whats yours?"

"My mother was killed by a hollow."

"A hollow, is that what they're called?" I wondered aloud. I stepped back, the monsters had stopped attacking, for now at least. I cast a glance back at Uryū and saw a look of sympathy quickly cut across his face. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"I'm sure you'll agree thats enough of a reason all by itself, but theres still more to it than that. After all the agony I suffered, I want to make sure others never suffer the way I did. My fathers and my sisters went through so much pain after mom was killed. It was so hard for me to watch." Two monsters leaped at Orangie but he cut through them with ease. I turned around and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Its something, I don't ever want to see again, that sadness in their faces." I took the hand off of Orangies shoulder and looked at Uryū. "I'm not a super hero, I know I can't protect everybody in the world, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be contempt protecting only the people I can hold in my arms either. I'm going to protect as many people as I possibly can! Your method of using bait to deliberately draw hollows here just to prove a point is only endangering innocent lives. I don't agree with that. Though right now is not the time for arguments. We've all got to work together. All three, so what do you say?"

"What do I say? I think you talk to much." Uryū said as he reached in and pulled out another arrow like thing. "But I get what your saying. I need to help you survive this battle or you won't be around for me to kick your butt!" Uryū yelled.

"I'll help." I said softly. I felt like I had intruded on something, but there was nothing I could do now.

"Sounds like a plan!" Orangie said charging behind Uryū and attacking the monsters. Uryū fired shots every where hitting all the monsters he aimed for. Letting go of my sword I let it fight for its self as I gestured it around. I was expelling a lot of energy but it was energy well used. Even though we had killed many, there were still more and more showing up.

"Urrrrgh, how many of you guys are there!" I cried as everyone fell back. I summoned my sword back into my hand.

"What the, Ichigo, Yuki. Look at the sky." I looked up. A big hole filled a chunk of the sky with cracks radiating out of it.

"Whats that?" Orangie and I asked in unison.

"I... I don't know." Uryū answered. Something reached its long bony fingers through the hole. Slowly it pulled the hole open and peaked its ugly face through. It looked like the grim reaper. My sword felt heavy in my hands due to the fear I felt, but I pushed the useless emotion away.

"Thats not you every day garden variety hollow." Orangie said. Everyone and everything was watching it as it slowly emerged from the hole.

"That little bit of bait I used can't possibly have drawn this." Uryū said.

"Maybe not, but its here."

"Be ready for this guy." I muttered as the monster continued pulling itself out.

"Here they come!" We all shouted as the monsters leaped at us. Suddenly they were all hit with what sounded like bullets.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly turning around. A little girl with cute pig tails held a bit gun like thing.

"I'm sorry were so late." She said lowering it.

"Ninja stiza triple!" A boy with red hair yelled as he kicked three of the monsters in the gut. (No idea what he's saying there). A big guy with huge muscle punched one of the monsters in the face like it was nothing.

"I thought you might need a little assistance Ichigo." A man wearing a green and white striped hat said.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs." Orangie said. The kid with red hair leaped at a monster and clubbed him over the head with the club he was carrying while the tiny girl fired shot after shot at the monsters mowing them down.

"If you don't mind me making a suggestion, why don't my crew and I take care of these small guys for you Ichigo, while you go concentrate on that big guy?" Mr. Hat and Clogs said pointing at the monster still working its way out. "Oh uh, you should probably get started before its too late."

The monster was almost out now. Too late was going to happen too soon. It opened its mouth a purple mist floated out. It turned its head towards us.

"That thing is too big for any of our weapons." Uryū stated.

"Ha, just because its over fed doesn't change anything, we just gotta chop a little more." Orangie said.

"Chop?" Uryū and I asked.

"Yep, and the bigger they are the harder they fall. C'mon together we'll take that ugly sucker down!" Orangie said raising his sword. "Lets go Uryū, Yuki." He charged off.

"Ichigo!" Uryū yelled.

"Orangie!"

"Don't be crazy!" We yelled together. The thing was finally out, I couldn't comprehend how big it was inside the hole, but now. It was about as tall as ten story building. Orangie ran at it as it raised its foot. Jumping up into the air he brought his sword down in front of him at full force.

"Orangies an idiot." I muttered. His sword caused absolutely no damage what so ever. Instead he was sent flying through the air surprise reigning his body. He rolled to a stop in front of me and Uryū.

"I told you that would happen." Uryū growled as he readied his bow.

"I've got this." I muttered letting go of my sword. This was going to use up a lot of energy, but it was better than letting the monster go any farther. Uryū shot an arrow at the monsters face, but all it did was glance off.

"Dam***." he swore. "Hey Ichigo, so can you get up?"

Orangie wheezed loudly. "Sure, I'm good as new." He saluted to Uryū and me.

"That was the dumbest charge I think I've ever seen. What were you thinking, did you think that would actually work!" Uryū yelled at him.

"Charge." I muttered to my sword sending it flying through the air. I didn't know if it would cause any damage but I could at least try. Gesturing it left and right as it flew through the air. "I got this. C'mon." I muttered louder.

"What are you doing?" Uryū asked breaking my concentration. All the speed my sword had picked up disappeared.

"Good grief. There it goes." I groaned as I reluctantly called my sword back.

"Well, I figured," Orangie started explaining his plan, "if I just kept chopping away on him like a giant tree I'd eventually bring him down to a point where I could whack him on the head."

"I can't believe your acting like this is some kind of little kids game." Uryū said kneeling down beside Orangie. "Now get up and lets try a different strategy." He grabbed onto Ichigo's sword and yelled out in pain and surprise.

"Uryū!" I exclaimed as his bow grew and shrunk rapidly.

"What'll I try next?" Orangie wondered aloud.

"Ichigo, look." Uryū said calling his bow to Orangie's attention.

"Ahh, what did you do Uryū, how did your bow get so big!"

"Just be quiet and listen. Yuki, touch Ichigo's sword. I think there actually may be a way we can defeat this thing!" Nodding I knelt down and reached out, touching the sword Orangie held. I felt extreme power coursing through me. Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood I kept my self from yelling in pain. "Are you ready to do it?" He asked us. The monster was finally out every last bit of it.

Using a bandage Uryū had in his bag we tied Orangie's sword to his head. I had was leaning next to Uryū and had my hand resting on his shoulder. I was pushing every ounce of power I had into him.

"Now we are ready to fight that thing." Uryū said like a warrior.

"Your not serious. This won't work." Orangie said letting go of his sword.

"Quiet!" Uryū yelled turning around. "Just do what I say. You gotta release all your spirit energy at once while were connected. That way I should be able to harness the power and shoot an enormous arrow. Its the best way to use all of your energy. Right now your just wasting it!"

"Well you don't have to be so insulting about it." Orangie said blankly.

"Ugh, quick taking things so seriously and start releasing that energy already!"

"How do I do that?" Orangie asked. I groaned and put my forehead on Uryū's shoulder.

"He's hopeless." I muttered.

"You tell me you don't know! Whats been your method for battling with hollows all this time?" Uryū yelled at Orangie. I stood up.

"Just instinct." Uryū's face went blank.

"Just instinct? But thats impossible."

"I never did really understand that stuff. I figured my spirit energy was pretty much always at its maximum level."

"Guys, its getting really close. We're running low on time." I said pointing at the on coming monster. They turned "Whoa, whats that read thing?" I wondered aloud.

"You've got to run! All of you! If your hit by that, there'll be nothing left of you!" The new girl called behind us.

"This will work, I'm sure of it." Uryū said. "Ichigo, grab that sword and lets do it." Uryū called while turning around. Orangie ran up and took the sword off his head, running up to the monster. "I meant lets do it together!" He yelled after him. Orangie ran up to the feet of the monster just as the big red ball disappeared. The thing opened its mouth and the beam shot out of it. The power it was emitting was immense. I was blown back a couple of steps but I didn't let that stop me.

"Whats he doing!" Uryū and I asked in unison. The power emitting from Orangie alone was almost to over whelming. I felt sick to my stomach, but I ignored the sickness and endured. It was getting harder and harder to stand, but I kept my ground. If Orangie could hold up something that could have obliterated us all I could endured a little wind.

All of the sudden a blue arc of light ran up the monsters shoulder. The wind knocked me back a couple of feet this time but Uryū grabbed my arm before I got blown away. The monster was backing away into the hole. Heading back to where ever it had just came from.

"Menos is retreating." Uryū said as the thing disappeared.

Raising two fingers in the air Ichigo joyfully announced. "Iiiiiii win!"

"What in the world is he?" Uryū asked aloud.

"I don't know, but he's one Orangie I don't want to make mad." I said. The cracks in the sky disappeared until nothing was left to show it happened.

"Well, whats the matter Uryū? You don't have anything to say? I just saved your butt, and cleaned up your mess too. It seems like, you could at least say thank you or congratulations or something." Orangie said as he fell on his face. "Thats weird, I can't, move." Suddenly his sword started deforming and letting out big waves of energy again. "Whats. Happening?"

"The zanpakto! Its breaking down!" Uryū exclaimed. "We gotta do something, before its too late." Uryū said. "Touch his sword, and send as much spirit energy away as you possibly can." Uryū instructed as he walked onto Orangies sword. Nodding I did so biting my lip as the strong power tore through my body. My sword instantly lengthened but I sent it into the sky, breaking it up as quick as I could. My energy was fading fast as I sent each sword up. I had never made so many in a day and it was tiring me out. My sword arm was covered in lacerations but I had to endure the pain. This kid just saved us, it was the least I could do.

Sending more and more swords into the air as Uryū fired arrows we slowly got rid of the out of control energy.

"What do you think your doing?" Orangie asked.

"Shut up." We said.

"But, Uryū, Yuki, your arms are getting torn apart." Orangie protested.

"I don't care." I muttered.

"I said shut up! How many times do I have to tell you? I have to make sure you survive so I have someone to pummel in the future. Stay alive, soul reaper, so I can beat the hell out of you! So you can try to do that same to me, Ichigo." Uryū yelled as loudly as he could. I looked over at Uryū and saw sadness covering his face. "Grandfather." He said as the spirit energy died down and we collapsed to our knees.

My energy was gone, I had used to much of it saving Orangie. Closing my eyes, I succumbed to the exhaustion and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lazily I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was. The room was a relatively reasonable size and the bed was soft. Pictures of a little boy with black hair a glasses with an old man were scattered around the room. Raising my arm I brushed the hair out of my eyes as I finally woke up fully.

"So your awake." Someone said. Quickly I jumped out of bed and reached behind me for my sword sliver. The blood washed down in front of my eyes and my knees buckled. "Hey, watch it!" Uryū exclaimed as I fell. Reaching out he caught me before I could hit the ground. "Your still weak."

"What happened? And where am I?" I asked as he sat me on the bed.

"Your at my place, I didn't know where you lived so I just brought you here. There wasn't any contact information in your bag either." Uryū explained.

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked.

"Schools already started. If your up for going to school you better get ready."

"Oh crud." I muttered jumping to my feet. "Wheres my stuff? I need to get changed. I really hope no one found it, or that its still there." I muttered to myself thinking of my home.

"Heres your stuff. How did you faint yesterday anyways?" Uryū asked genuine concern in his voice.

"Um..." I said freezing. "Well, you know how I can control my sword with out holding it?"

"Uh, no?" Uryū answered.

"Oh..." I picked up the sliver from the floor and quickly activated it. "Like this." Letting go of the sword I gestured it up into the air. "See, like this. Well it uses up a lot of my energy and since thats how I was helping Orangie by doing that it was using up my energy." Glancing down at my arms I saw bandages all around them.

"How do you...? Never mind. Hurry up and get changed, we'll have breakfast and leave once you have finished." Uryū said as he left the room. Nodding I quickly changed into my school uniform. My other clothes were grungy and had blood stains from my arms.

"Well, this is going to take awhile to wash out." I muttered as I folded and stuffed it into my back pack.

"Hey, Yuki. I have some questions for you." Uryū called through the closed door.

"Alright, I'm changed I'll answer what ever you throw at me." I said as I walked out of the room. "As long as you answer a few of mine."

"Okay, this way to the dining room." Uryū instructed leading my down the long hallway. "So, do you mind if I ask you some questions now?" He asked as he pulled out a chair for me to sit at.

"Shoot." I answered sitting down.

"Why aren't you stuttering and stammering any more?" Uryū asked right off the back.

"You know, thats a good question. Probably because after fighting with you I find it easier to talk. Your about the closest thing I have to a friend so I guess that could make it easier." I answered.

"Makes sense I guess. You mentioned Orangie earlier. Who's that?"

"The kid with orange hair. I don't know him name."

"Oh, Ichigo." Uryū said clearing up what Orangie's name is. "Okay, where do you live?"

"Skip." I answered taking a drink of the orange juice that was in front of me.

"What do you mean skip?" He asked.

"I don't want to answer." I took another drink and set down the juice.

"Okay? Hurry up and finish. We have to get to school soon." Uryū instructed pushing his glasses up.

"Uryū, Yuki, what in the world happened to you two?" The teacher asked us.

Pushing up his glasses as he always does Uryū answered. "I, um, fell down the stairs." He explained.

Grabbing a chunk of my hair I twirled it. "People." I said calmly.

"Hmm, whatever you say. Well take your seats and turn to page 110." The teacher explained. Nodding I did so and walked quietly to my seat in the back of the class. I heard whispering every where. Most questioning what happened to Uryū, whenever I caught my name it had something to do with "it speaks." Always great to know what your class mates think of you.

"Finally, lunch." I muttered to myself as I packed up my stuff. I didn't have a lunch today, but that didn't bother me. I never did.

"Well, if you insist." I heard Uryū say. "Hey, Yuki. Come join us." Uryū called. Flinching I nodded.

"Great, people." I muttered walking over.

We were all up on the roof eating. The air was tense. Letting out a puff of air I leaned against the wall. This was worse than the class room.

Suddenly the brown haired kid started freaking out. I looked up and saw a tall guy with lots of muscles and brown hair that hung in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Oh its just you Chad." The guy sighed happily.

"You seem a little on edge Keigo." Chad said.

"I'm not, shut up." Keigo said. Chad looked around at us then sat down next to Ichigo.

"Mmm, Ichigo just doesn't stick. He's always gonna be Orangie to me." I muttered.

"Hey Keigo, if your done eating why don't you tell us a story?" Orangie said.

"What! No way, I'm not in the mood." Keigo exclaimed.

"Then get in the mood. Pronto." Orangie growled.

Keigo got up in defeat and started telling a story. "So there I was dudes, out on the town on a Saturday night trolling for sushi. The first place I went too..." I tuned him out and looked at Uryū wondering why he had invited me along.

"Hey, Ichigo. Why did you invite me to lunch?" He asked. "If its because your feeling responsible for my injuries. Your wrong and your wasting your time. I don't need any ones pity and I certainly don't want your friendship."

"Eat your lunch and shut up." Orangie said. "I just felt like it, thats all. It certainly had nothing to do with sympathy and because I like you. Consider your self lucky to not be eating alone."

"Oh, I'm supposed to be grateful here. You have a lot of nerve especially since I prefer eating alone."

"I prefer eating alone too, so why don't you just look the other way?" Orangie offered.

"Why don't you look away? This whole thing was your idea in the first place."

I couldn't help it, I felt a smile forming. For some reason their bickering was rather funny.

"Man, these two are a lot alike." The boy with black hair sitting next to me said.

"Th-that they are." I stuttered.

"Names Mizuiro. And you are?"

"Yu-Yuki." I answered. He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you."

The bell rang and school was finally out. Packing my stuff I stood up. It was time for me to head home.

"Hey, Yuki." Uryū yelled as I left the school building. I stopped mid stride and turned around. "Want to come and check out the sewing club. I'll help you sew."

"Compelling offer. It is a needed skill... Sure I'll come." I said smiling at him. Quickly I pulled the smile away though.

"Alright, its this way." Uryū noted steering me back into the building.

"So how long have you been sewing for?" I asked as we entered the room he was leading me to.

"Years." He answered. "Now, have you ever done any sewing?"

I shook my head. "I've never had the money or utensils to even attempt. But it seems like a valuable skill."

"Looks like I have to teach you then."

"What brings you here?" Uryū asked Orangie.

"Heya Orangie and... sorry I don't know your name." I said to Ichigo and the new girl.

"I need a favor and needle craft is your specialty isn't it?" Orangie said challenging Uryū.

"Can't help you." He countered as he continued sewing.

"Why not?"

"I don't have to give you a reason."

"Good one." Orangie said. "Ohhh, I get the picture. You won't do it cause you can't do it." I looked over at Uryū, his eyebrow was twitching. It looked like he was close to exploding. "With those hands all bandaged up Mr. Handicrafts your completely useless."

"How insulting, these wounds are nothing." Uryū said standing up and slamming his case onto the table. "Give me that." He took the doll out of the new girls arms. "Now step back and watch the work of a master."

"Whats happening to me, hey."

"Um...Did that thing just talk?" I asked.

"Thats Kon." Orangie explained. "He's a mod spirit."

"Ahhh, thanks Orangie, great help. What exactly is a mod spirit?" I asked scratching my head.

"Orangie?" Orangie exclaimed.

"A mod spirit is a fake soul. It can apparently be put into anything. We use it when Ichigo is going to be out of his body for awhile and then put Kon in the doll when he's not. Oh, and I'm Rukia."

"Yuki." I said.

"Who are you calling Orangie? Ms. Purple and Blue hair." Orangie yelled.

"Ohh, painful come back." I said sarcastically.

"Its finished." Uryū said straightening up and fixing his tie.

"Nice job." Orangie said surprised.

"You think?"

I turned and looked at Kon. It wore a wig and a long frilly dress.

"Is that thing really Kon?" Orangie asked looking horrified.

"Well it used to be."

"What the hell do we call it now?"

"A nightmare."

"What have you done to me!" Kon exclaimed.

"I've replaced your stuffing with a fire proof polycarbonate plan and refurbished your outer coat with a broad weave velvet brokay(its what I hear) in the style of Marie Antoinette." Uryū explained. I covered my mouth to hide my smile. This was actually insanely funny.

Kon jumped up and kicked Uryū in the side of the head. "I'll never be able to show my face again!" He yelled completely freaking out. While he did so we all sneaked out.

"So, do you need someone to walk you home?" Uryū offered.

"No, I should be fine. Its rare that I ever get attacked like I did yesterday, but I can take them." I explained. "Thanks for everything, if theres any way I can repay you, just tell me."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Uryū said pushing up his glasses.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I walked away. 'Finally, I can go and check if every things alright at home.'

"Ah, home sweet home." I said as I stood at the foot of the tree I lived in. Yes, I live in a tree. Placing my bag in my mouth I reached up for the nearest branch.

"So, is this where you live?" A voice asked behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I froze. Some one had followed me. Glad I had changed when Uryū brought me to the sewing club I continued reaching up and grabbed the branch. Quickly I pulled my self up and jumped onto the person.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" I asked as the person hit the ground below. I pinned their arms above their head. "Talk." I growled.

"Is this how you treat a guest?" The person said. I looked down but couldn't see anything, the shadows hide his face. The person moved their head a little and glasses caught the glare.

"Uryū!" I said shocked. "Jeez, you stalker." I joked letting go of his arms.

"I figured something was up when you wouldn't tell me where you lived or let me walk you home." Uryū explained. I climbed off of him. "So I followed you, good thing I did too." Uryū said standing up and offering me his hand to help me up.

"Why's it a good thing?" I asked taking it.

"Because, you never know what could happen in this place." Uryū explained.

"I've lived here for a few months now, and I've been fine." I said shrugging and walking over to my tree. I reached up and began to pull my self into it.

"Why did you run away?" Uryū asked. I froze and looked at him.

"I didn't run. Even though I wished I could with all my heart, I never ran." I looked at him. "My parents are dead. They died 3 years ago." I pulled myself completely into the tree and continued climbing. I heard Uryū behind me and made no attempts to stop him. I knew this would happen one day, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Sorry." Uryū said when he reached the branch I had stopped on. "So this is your place huh?" He pushed his glasses up. "Look, its not much of an offer but its better than staying here. Come live with me and my dad. He's out all the time and I'm generally out as well. But its better than here."

"What? No! I couldn't impose." I said quickly. "I'm fine with staying here..." I froze mid sentence. "Whats this?" I wondered aloud. The spirit pressure jumped up and I sensed two powerful spiritual beings.

"Yuki, mull it over. Its alright with me and my dad shouldn't mind. While your mulling it over, I'll go and check this out." Uryū said as he began climbing down.

"As if." I muttered jumping out of the tree. Landing with my knees bent I absorbed the impact. "C'mon, you're not going alone." I said. "I don't know what to say yet, but if I give you an answer will you answer some questions?" I asked.

"I guess."

"There they are." I muttered. "And theres Rukia." I pointed in front of us. Underneath the light of a lamp post Rukia dodged a hit from a sword but winded up rolling along the ground instead. Raising his arm Uryū quickly let off an arrow aiming straight for the guy with red, spiky hair. The guy barely dodged it and turned to face us. Uryū slowly walked up, the bag he had told me about in his hand.

"Two armed men a defenseless young girl. Its not a pretty sight." He said as we walked up. "I don't know, it just isn't my style. Know what I mean?"

"Rukia, are you okay?" I asked.

"Okay kids, you can see us. So tell me, who the hell are you?"

"Hm." Uryū pushed up his glasses. "Just a couple of classmates."

"Classmates huh?"

"One who hates soul reapers."

"Ishida, Yuki, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked standing up while holding her arm. I stepped in front of her and reached behind my neck, pulling out the sliver.

"Just passing by, nothing for you to worry about. But if you must know. I had a sudden urge to go to Sunflower Seeds. This all-night thread shop I frequent so I happen to be out for a stroll this evening and I found Yuki during it and we came across your little party." Uryū explained. "I mean come on, its not like I sensed some soul reapers in the city and then ran off into the night carrying a bag of needles and threads with me to use as an excuse when I finally caught up with you." Uryū finished pushing up his glasses.

"Idiot." I mumbled hitting my forehead with my palm.

"Although, I understand if your skeptical." The bag he was carrying dropped to the ground, its handle still in his hand.

"Hey! I just asked you two a question. I said, who the hell are ya, kids?" Spikes growled. "Hey, thats fine. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. We could just skip ahead to the part where I kill you."

Rukia stepped in front of us. "Wait a minute Renji. They've got nothing to do with..."

"Just what are you talking about?" Uryū asked cutting of Rukia. "I already gave you an answer. As I already told you we are classmates of Rukia's. And I hate soul reapers."

"Well I don't care for your answer. So why don't you try again?" Spikes countered.

Looking down Uryū answered. "Uryū Ishida. Its a pleasure."

"Yuki Uchida." I said finally being able to speak.

"Huh? Whats with you two all of the sudden?" Spikes asked.

"Well, I just thought that you had a right to know. You may be a soul reaper. But you should know the name of the one about to kill you." Uryū answered pushing up his glasses.

Spikes started to shake. A wide grin spreading across his face. "That settles it. I'm going to cut you in half!" He laughed through his teeth.

"As if." I said bringing the sliver to my left shoulder and swinging it across to activate it like I always did. Quickly I brought it to my mouth and breathed on it, the fire spread up and along it.

"Oh, this one has a weapon." Spikes laughed. "Like that'll do anything." He jumped at me his sword ready to attack. Quickly I brought mine up to counter but something knocked me over.

"This is my fight Yuki. I don't want to see someone injured because of me." Rukia said. I pushed her off me and stood up.

"I'm not standing by while the guys fight." I said. "Don't get your self injured any more." Spikes jumped at Uryū his sword ready to cut him in half. I jumped in between them and blocked the blow.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Uryū asked as I pushed Spikes back. I quickly threw my sword at him and gestured it under his block aiming for his neck. It glanced off his sword and just barely nicked his neck.

"What does it look like. Get ready to attack." I yelled.

"Oh, so the girl can do something. Looks like that sword isn't just a ornament either." Spikes grinned wider. "But now shes defenseless."

I gestured quickly and brought my sword back to my hands, blocking the one coming blow just barely. I felt the tip of the sword stop just as it touched the skin. I let out a sigh of relief and pushed back Spikes again, but he recovered to quickly and sliced through my defense cutting a deep line across my coller bone. I yelled out in surprise and fell to my knees.

"Stand back." Uryū said stepping in front of me as Spikes ran at us.

"Uryū, wait!" I yelled, but it was to late. Spikes's sword sunk into Uryū's shoulder. He fell back. Kneeling down I caught him before he hit the ground and laid his face on my lap.

"Well well. Looks like you were nothing but talk. The girl put up a better fight." Spikes laughed.

Uryū coughed as the blood pooled up under him. "You'll be alright." I muttered to him. Spikes walked over to us and raised his sword.

"Now then, lets finish this off shall we? Remember this as you depart this world, Renji Abarai is the name of the man who killed you."

"Hold on!" Rukia yelled.

"Pleasure knowing yeah!" He yelled as he brought down the sword. I raised my own to block the blow but the ground under him raised. Spikes jumped back in surprise. "So who in hells name are you?" He asked Orangie.

"The names Ichigo. I'm the one who's gonna beat your a**. Hows it going?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Where in the Chiahtso(idek). I don't know you, what squad are you from?" Spikes asked. "Heh, check out that over grown Zanpakuto."

"Oh yeah, so your saying I have a big one, huh? Its funny to tell you the truth. I've been thinking this thing looked a little big next to Rukia's blade, but you know I've gotta say, up until now I've never had anything else to compare it to."

"The size of it reflects the soul reapers spirit energy. How did a snot nosed little brat get a sword that size? Is he for real?" Spikes mumbled. "Oh, I get it. Your the lowly human who took Rukia's powers, aren't'cha carrot top?" Spikes yelled as he leaped into the air as he attacked Orangie. "C'mon, c'mon, whats wrong? Your big sword just for show? Huh? Huh?"

Orangie roared as he pushed back Spikes. Leaping into the air he brought his sword down, narrowly missing. Spikes jumped into the air and did a quick side roll. He cut Orangies back deep.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Uryū and I reached out and grabbed Rukia.

"Don't go." Uryū said shakily as he went under from blood loss.

"Uryū." I murmured.

"Its over." Spikes said. "Very soon you'll be dead and Rukia will get her powers back. And then, Rukia will go back to the soul society to die." The lights went out. "Man, you're as dumb as they come. Rukia came out here on her own just so you wouldn't have to get involved. You should've stayed put at home, but yooou had to come play the hero. Just what did you think you could accomplish here? Your not a reaper your a fake. Theres no way you could hurt a real soul reaper, you couldn't even lay a scratch on one of us." Spikes said closing his eyes triumphantly.

Out of no where Orangie stood up and cut Spikes's chin. "Sorry about that. I know you were in the middle of saying something. But you left yourself so wide open there I just couldn't help myself. I apologize, why don't you continue? You were saying something about a scratch."

"You punk." Spikes growled.

"You let your guard down, Renji." The man that had just been standing there said.

"Captain Kuchiki."

"This young man here, Ichigo Kurosaki . I believe I've seen him before. There was a report from the secret remote squad. He dealt the Menos Grande quite a serious blow. And forced it back to Hueco Mundo as well." Kuchiki explained. Spikes began roaring with laughter.

"You gotta be kidding me. Man, the secret remote squad must really be slipping these days. This kid wounded a Menos Grande? Who in their right mind would believe that cr**? I mean look at him captain, and that Zanpakuto. Its nothing but an overgrown piece of junk. He obviously can't control his spirit energy. So tell me, whats the name of that monstrosity?"

"Huh? Whats its name?" Orangie asked.

"You didn't even ask did you?" Spikes yelled.

"What, you mean Rukia? Wait, are you guys telling me you all name your swords?"

"I knew it, your not even able to ask your Zanpakuto its name and you really think. You can fight me as an equal? Come back in 2000 years." He ran his hands across his blade and it changed. "Roar, Zabimaru and open your eyes. See what lies before you. And fall upon your prey!" He brought his now changed sword down and it lengthened over Orangies guard digging deep into his shoulder. He pulled it out. "Its all over you little runt, you've lost to Renji Abarai and will die where you stand."

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no..." I chanted. Rukia stood frozen in her spot. Orangie fell to his knees.

"Sorry its ending this way kid, but thats whats known as a difference in strength. Thats because the Zanpakuto can change its size and shape. It responds to the wielders spirit energy. How do you like my, spirit energy."

"Orangie get up!" I yelled.

"Well thats it kid. Its time for me to head out. I don't like the way the air smells here." He started attacking. "No answer hey?"

"Run Ichigo move!" Rukia yelled running at them. She jumped and grabbed Spikes's arm.

"What are you doing Rukia? Let go of me." Spikes yelled. "Are you trying to make things worse for yourself fool?"

"Ichigo get out of here. Hurry, you've got to, go!" Rukia yelled. "Get moving."

Through the pain Orangie reached over and picked up his sword.

"B-b-but, but this can't be! You shouldn't have the strength left to move." Spikes exclaimed throwing Rukia off of his back. "This'll work out just fine. I had been thinking it'd be a shame to finish off someone who couldn't move any more."

Painfully Orangie stood up. I was starting to feel dizzy from the cut. There hadn't been any pain, but now the adrenaline was wearing off.

"I guess, the only thing left for you to do is fight hard and die!"

"Run, you must save yourself. I'm begging you, run!"

"Whats wrong? If you won't attack, then I will!" Spikes yelled. Orangies spirit energy began rising, higher and higher it went. In a split second he had attacked Spikes and cut him. "What the hell!" Spikes yelled turning around. Orangie swung his sword sending Spikes flying off his feet. The glasses he was wearing fell off revealing strange tattoos on his forehead.

"I'll tell you exactly whats wrong, its just your moves have some how just suddenly become a lot slower." Orangie yelled. "I don't understand what exactly is happening to me but I like it. I feel no pain from my wounds, in fact I feel totally invincible."

"Why you!" Spikes yelled. "Zabimaru time for you to roar!" His sword extended again and he swung it around. Orangie side stepped the first attack then blocked the second, he dashed at Spikes and attacked. Spikes jumped out of the way but Orangie just kept attacking.

I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open any longer. My wound was still bleeding heavily. I swayed slightly but fought to keep my balance. I needed to watch to see if Orangie could do it.

In an instant Orangies sword was gone. All that was left was the hilt.

'Wha-what happened?' I wondered. I searched around and saw the man that had just been standing there holding it. He dropped it and was behind Orangie in an instant.

"Your slow, even when you are falling." He said as Orangie fell.

"Brother don't do it!" Rukia yelled.

Orangie fell to the ground.

"Whats the matter Renji?"

"Uh, I really didn't need your help defeating this kid captain. There was no reason for you to interfere. I could have handled this myself."

"Come now Renji, even I will get rusty if all I ever do is watch. Do you agree?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled jumping over the fence. "No!" She cried.

"No don't!" Spikes yelled getting up and running at her. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against a pole.

"Rukia!" I yelled using the last of my strength. I collapsed completely and laid on the ground, unable to even support my self a little.

"Renji, let go, let me go!" Rukia pleaded.

"What does it matter now you fool! The kids already dead! Listen, if you so much as touch him they'll add twenty years to your sentence. Besides Rukia, you'd only end up increasing your sins for someone who's died!" Spikes roared.

"I got him involved in all this. Its my fault that Ichigo's dead! So what the hells wrong with me going to him?"

"So even if it would make your sentence harsher, you truly feel you must help him. Is that what your saying to me?" Kuchiki asked.

"I am brother."

"I understand Rukia. This young man, does indeed bare a striking resemblance to him."

I couldn't see what was happening. Uryū's body blocked me. But I heard a faint voice.

"He's dead you say? Bears a striking resemblance to him? I'd rather that you stop talking about me like I'm not here got it?"

'Orangie's alive.'

"Ichi..." Rukia started.

"Let go." Kuchiki instructed.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Try looking at me when you talk."

"I see, it looks like you won't be needing that arm." I heard foot steps and a grunt that sounded like Rukia.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Orangie asked.

"Your just a human. You are just a lowly human how dare you grab my brother like that? You better learn your place." Rukia yelled. "We should leave here now brother, the actions Ichigo just took have opened my eyes to the truth. I am ready now, take me back to the soul society. It is time I atone for my sins."

"You can't leave here now. I mean our work isn't finished. Rukia."

"You don't know when to give up do yeah? Listen, the more you move around the quicker your gonna find yourself dead." Spikes said.

"I see no need to inflict a final blow upon him now. Leave him be, soon enough he'll just die on his own. We should go now brother."

"Wait, Rukia! Stop, look at me. Is this some kind of a joke? Hey!" Orangie yelled.

"Don't move. Take even one step, or try to run after me and I'll, I'll... I will never, ever forgive you." Rukia yelled. "You are going to die, so why not stay put and live a few seconds longer?" Rain started coming down, washing the blood away.

"Rukia..." I muttered as my eyelids grew heavy.

"Alright, I will not inflict a finishing blow. With my two attacks against him, I have shattered both his soul chain and soul suit(?) theres no point in finishing him off. He should die in less than an hour. Even if he does survive this attack all his powers will be lost. Both his special soul reaper power, as well as his spirit energy. Renji."

"Yes. Now open!" Renji yelled.

I couldn't fight any longer, the overwhelming exhaustion and blood loss had completely sapped my energy. "Rukia, don't leave." I mumbled as I went under.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yuki, wake up." Someone said softly. "Come on, wake up. You need to eat something."

I groaned. "Please, no more tests." I muttered. "Just let me sleep in for one day."

"Yuki, wake up." Uryū muttered poking me in the face. "Come on, I know your awake."

"Uryū?" I asked as I woke up fully. Yawning I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room my eyes coming to a rest on Uryū who sat beside me with a spoon poised to poke me again.

"Good, your awake." He said pulling back the spoon and pushing up his glasses.

"What happened? How'd I get here? Last thing I remember is getting cut by Spikes then falling unconscious while Rukia..." I trailed off. "Oh no! Rukia, Spikes and Kuchiki took her. Orangie couldn't stop them. Oohhhhh, but where'd they take her. I hard something about the Soul Society, but wheres that?" I wondered aloud. "Whats with all this soul stuff any ways? Soul Society, Soul Reapers. I've never heard of any of this." I started pondering, wonder what all of this meant and what the cause of it was.

"You don't know about the Soul Society?" Uryū asked. "Do you even know anything about hollows?"

"Hollows?" I asked confused. Uryū looked at me like I was joking. "What? This is the first I've heard of any of this. Like, whats a Quincy? I heard you yell it at Orangie, but I've never heard of the word."

"What have you done for the last 16 years?" Uryū asked pushing up his glasses.

"Its a long story." I sighed. "Besides, its not like I ever knew any one else who could see ghosts. And I couldn't really access a computer or anything to check so, I made due."

"Come on, I'll explain while you eat. After wards, you have to tell me your life story though."

"That works for me I guess." I looked away uncomfortably. 'So much for getting away from my past.' I reached up and touched my chest where Spikes had cut me. "Hey, where'd the cut go?" I asked.

"Kisuke Urahara healed them." Uryū answered standing. I gave him a confused look. " The one who wears the green and white striped hat."

"Mr. Hats and Clogs? How?" I asked

"I don't know." Uryū answered as I climbed out of bed. "But you were still unconscious afterwards so I had to carry you home."

"Thanks." I looked down and saw I was wearing a new shirt. "Uh?" I said awkwardly staring at it. "Where'd the shirt I was wearing go?"

"You woke up for a bit when we got here so I made you change your shirt so I could clean it. Its in the wash right now."

"Alright, thanks. Had me scared there. But, who's shirt am I wearing?"

"I lent you one of mine. Now, do you want answers to your question or are we just going to stand around chatting?"

"So what do you want me to start with?" Uryū asked as we sat down.

"Who's the old man in the pictures?" I asked cutting off his thought.

"Thats my sensei." He answered solemnly. "He was murdered by the Soul Reapers. Even though it wasn't directly by them. He went out to fight hollows to protect the everyday average humans, but the soul reapers didn't arrive until two hours after he had died. The hollows had long since left. His lifes dream was that Quincy's and soul reapers could work as one."

'He's got a troubled past too, I can hear it in his voice.' I thought.

"Now, onto Quincy's. Quincy, like me, are spiritually aware humans able to absorb and manipulate Reiryoku, spirit particles, into weapons. Unlike the Soul Reapers who use a sword as their primary weapon, the Quincy's weapon of choice is a bow or a crossbow. These are constructed from spiritual particles drawn from their surroundings. A Quincy bow is summoned using an artifact called a Quincy Cross." He raised his left arm and pointed at the cross hanging from it. "All the Quincy were destroyed by the Soul Reapers over 200 years ago."

'This is sounding like a history lesson, but its actually pretty interesting. If they use the Quincy Cross artifact to summon their bows, does that mean they wouldn't be able to summon the bows without them?' I wondered.

"Wait a second, I thought you said all Quincy's were wiped out by the Soul Reapers yet your sitting here today, explain that."

"Its impossible to wipe out all of something but my father and I are under constant surveillance. Now, Soul Reapers are what you saw yesterday. They are sent from the Soul Society to send hollows and other spirits back. They maintain the balance between this world and the Soul Society. Their ideologies are... different from that of the Quincy's. The Quincy's believe the hollows deserved to die and killed them, where as Soul Reapers believe they should be saved because the sins they committed as hollows don't reflect the time when they were alive."

'Whats a hollow! He still hasn't answered that. But thats interesting. Two completely different ideas. No wonder the Quincy's were destroyed by the Soul Reapers.'

"Whats a hollow? You still haven't explained that."

"Hollows are the creatures we were fighting the other day. They have holes in their chests and are souls turned bad. They gain power but eating other souls and Soul Reapers.

The Soul Society I think should be pretty easy to understand. Its the place where souls are sent and the Soul Reapers reside. I don't know much about it but that doesn't mean it isn't easy to understand or anything."

"Yeah, I get it now. This has been a lot of food for thought." I muttered leaning back and looking at the ceiling sorting through everything in my brain. I could finally piece everything together, but the only thing I didn't understand, was where do I factor in? If Quincy's had their Quincy Cross to make the bows and Soul Reapers have their swords, what about me?

"Now its your turn." Uryū said leaning forwards.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked at him. "Alright..." I glanced around the room nervously. "I wasn't born in this town, I used to live in a small town where everyone knew each others names. That was the trouble. I insisted I could see ghost and after awhile people dubbed me delusional and shunned me. When the kids saw what their parents were doing they just followed along. So, I became the town freak." I bit my lip not wishing to continue.

"What about any tests?" Uryū asked. "I heard you mention something about them when you woke up."

"I did? Great... My days of child hood outside of school were psychological test after psychological test. They could never find anything wrong with me, but my parents didn't care. So I spent my days inside offices, hospitals, etc. Then we moved here when I was ten and I endured even more tests. But at least no one knew who I was." I looked at Uryū who sat their looking straight at me. I gulped and looked down at my hands suddenly shy. "Then my parents died in a car crash fours years ago and I've been living on my own ever since." I had never told any body anything like this. It probably just sounded like I was trying to make up a sob story.

"When did you discover you could control spirit particles?" Uryū asked. I couldn't tell what was in his eyes, but it was something.

"Beginning of this year actually. I got attacked by a couple of h-hollow." I felt the world fumble on my tongue. "Ever since then I've always kept a sliver of a sword with me. It helps me feel safe while I'm out there sleeping or walking." Uryū nodded, understanding what I was telling him. "And, thats it." I said finishing. Uryū sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. I studied him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but I couldn't.

"So you've been living on your own since you were 12." Uryū said. "That sure is a long time, where do you get the money for it." I glanced down at my hands and looked back up.

"My parents were pretty wealthy. My mom was related to a boss of some major company so she got a lot of money from him. They always kept a lot of money in their safe at home but were to casual about the code, so when they died I stole as much money from it as I could carry and ran." I shrugged. "I still have some of it. Goes to show just how much they had." Uryū just stared. "Well, I must be off. Thanks for the lodgings but I have to go and move before someone finds my hang out." I pushed the chair back and stood up.

"Wait," Uryū said as I started pushing the chair in. "Look, I know you've survived 4 years of being alone on the streets, but please, at least consider staying here. Its a fail safe and if it makes you feel any better you could pay it off by cleaning."

"I'll consider it..." I said. "I wonder if we'd be able to save Rukia." I mumbled. "Its not like I knew her that well, but..." I sighed.

"I don't know. I'm going out to train." Uryū stated. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

I know the ending was a little week but I couldn't think of what to write, its my first little authors note here and I'm hoping you guys are liking the story. =D


End file.
